nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Fan Film Series
Doctor Who Fan Film Series is a British fan film series based on the 1963 sci-fi series Doctor Who. It was written by Luke Newman and released on the DW2012 channel from 2013 to 2019. The series stars Newman among others in the role of the Doctor, a Gallifreyan time lord who travels time and space in a stolen TARDIS machine in company of his various companions. On 2019, the series was remade as Doctor Who: Remastered. Series overview The following is a list of all Doctor Who Fan Film Series episodes. Main cast & characters * Luke Newman as the Little Red Doctor (2013-2018). Newman's Little Red Doctor debuted in the 2013 episode "Dawn of the Doctor". His adventures included meeting Jessica Whitehouse, fighting many monsters including the Cybermen and the Daleks, and meeting various versions of himself. On 29 September 2018, he was succeeded by Dominic G. Martin as the Purple Doctor in "The Fall of the Doctor". Newman would later reprise his role for the 2019 remake series. * Chloe Naughton as Jessica Whitehouse. The character debuted in "Dawn of the Doctor" (2013). * Dominic G. Martin as the Purple Doctor (2018-pres.). Martin's Purple Doctor debuted in the 2018 episode "Fall of the Doctor", with his first full appearance being the 2019 episode "How Time Flies". He also appeared in the 2019 Doctor Who: Remastered episode "Eternal Darkness", starring his predecessor Luke Newman, among others. Episodes * 1.1 - "Dawn of the Doctor"Guest starring Jonathan Miles as Mr. Dickinson.* - 28 Sept. '13† * S''' - "In with the New" - 5 Oct. '13† * 1.2 - "Whispers in the Woods"* - 12 Oct. '13† * '''S - "Too Much, To Many" - 19 Oct. '13† * 1.3 - "The Blood Hunter"*Guest starring Daniel J. Patton as Zardox. - 26 Oct. '13† * 1.4 - "Eternal Darkness"* - 23 Nov. '13† * S''' - "Call for a Doctor" - 5 Dec. '13† * 1.5 - "A Nightmare Within"* - 22 Mar. '14† * '''S - "Moving On" - 31 May '14† * 2.1 - "Days of Forgotten Past" - 16 Aug. '14† * 2.2 - "Peril of the Unknown" - 30 Aug. '14† * 2.3 - "Night of the Scarecrow" - 15 Oct. '14† * S''' - "As One Chapter Closes" - 8 Nov. '14† * '''S - "Tardis in Need" - 14 Nov. '14† * S''' - "Reminiscence" - 11 Apr. '15† * 2.4 - "Destiny in Metal" - 18 Apr. '15† * '''S - "Two Great Minds" - 19 Apr. '15† * 2.5 - "In the Mind" - 15 Apr. '15† * 2.6 - "Dark Times" - 9 May '15† * S''' - "Something Old" - 22 Aug. '15 * 3.1 - "The Arkhallon Trance" - 31 Oct. '15 * 3.2 - "Age of Humanity" - 7 Nov. '15 * 3.3 - "Power of the Puppeteer" - 14 Nov. '15 * '''S - "The Doctor's Redemption" - 15 Nov. '15 * 3.4 - "Reflection" - 21 Nov. '15 * S''' - "New Beginnings" - 22 Nov. '15 * 3.5 - "War Salvage" - 28 Nov. '15 * 3.6 - "Birth of an Angel" - 5 Dec. '15 * 3.7 - "Journey to the Multiverse" - 12 Dec. '15 * 3.8 - "Darkness Rises" - 19 Dec. '15 * '''S - "The Ghosts of Past, Present, and Future" - 25 Dec. '15 * S''' - "The Doctor's Confession" - 20 Aug. '16 * 4.1 - "Essence of Legacy" - 29 Oct. '16 * 4.2 - "The Planet of the Cybermen" - 12 Nov. '16 * 4.3 - "Blood Ties" - 19 Nov. '16 * 4.4 - "Glitch" - 3 Dec. '16 * 4.5 - "War of the Daleks" - 3 Jun. '17 * 4.6 - "The Mysterious Calling" - 17 Jun. '17 * 4.7 - "The Fatality Trap" - 8 Jul. '17 * 4.8 - "The Final Enigma" - 22 Jul. '17 * '''M - ''The Fall of the Doctor'' - 29 Sep. '18 * 5.1 - "How Time Flies" - 29 Jun. '19 * 5.2 - "Vengeance of the Bloodline" * 5.3 - "Still Life" * 5.4 - "Into the Time Loop" * 5.5 - "The Most Hated Man on Earth" "†" symbol indicates the episode was deleted. "*" symbol indicates the episode was remade as part of Doctor Who: Remastered. Production [ TBA ] Release [ TBA ] Today [ TBA ] Doctor Who: Remastered [ TBA ] Episodes * 1.1 - "Dawn of the Doctor" - 28 Sep. '19 * 1.2 - "Whispers in the Woods" - 26 Oct. '19 * 1.3 - "The Blood Hunter" - 16 Nov. '19 * 1.4 - "Eternal Darkness" - 7 Dec. '19 Production [ TBA ] Release Announcement [ TBA ] Reception [ TBA ] Notes See also * List of Doctor Who: Remastered cast & crew * List of Doctor Who: Remastered characters * ''Doctor Who: Velocity'' * The Doctor (Remastered)